


наш бог никогда не любил нас

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — вера в сотворенного себе кумира
Relationships: Elendira the Crimsonnail & Legato Bluesummers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	наш бог никогда не любил нас

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — вера в сотворенного себе кумира


End file.
